


One Summer Night's Tale

by allsovacant



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, I don't really know how to tag a Vampire dying, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Angst, Romance, Vamp!lock, Vampire Sherlock, Violence, let us settle for MCD, thus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Sherlock is an ordinary human. But as a member of the Reserved Forces, his job is no ordinary. Especially when the order given to them was to execute vampires. When the town he’s living in is threatened by a massive vampire attack he was approached by the only remaining vampire from their oldest bloodline and offered him a deal that would change his life and of those around him. If he accepts it, there might be a chance that they’ll survive. But would that be enough as a sacrifice?





	1. Summer Night's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve heard there was a secret chord,  
> That David played and it pleased the Lord,  
> But you don’t even care for music do you,  
> It goes like this,  
> The fourth, the fifth,  
> The minor fall, the major lift,  
> The baffled King composing Hallelujah,”  
> (Rufus Wainwright)
> 
> A huge thank you to songlin! She never stop until I said 'Yes, I'll try. and write this one'

_One summer night, 1853_

He was standing by the balcony of an old ruined castle on the seventh night of his patrol. His long dark hair ponytailed was swaying to the breeze of that night’s summer breeze. The view of the little town of Fordshire is at peace below him while the lights from the little houses looked like fireflies in his blue ocean colored eyes. Lieutenant William Scott Sherlock Holmes of the 18th Reserved Forces was tasked for the weeknight’s patrol. General (also his uncle) Lestrade’s orders includes capturing vampires for questioning and staking their hearts in the end. A direct order from the King. He sighed. One might think that their King was going crazy or has been exposed in folklores and fictional literacies too much. That instead of dynamites, steel bullets, grenades and gunpowder the Reserved Forces were armed with sharpened silver daggers, wooden stakes and silver bullets for their rifles. But his questions wouldn’t be entertained by the High Council. His tasked was given thus he have to follow. All his life he have to follow. He was twenty one when he was enlisted by his General Uncle and as much as he wanted to fail, he did exceptionally well. After six years he was made Lieutenant after making his first kill of a vampire. It happened one glorious day of an awarding ceremony for a shelter giving organization and the vampire came out of nowhere and almost attacked the Royal Family If not for him lifting his rifle and shooting the fanged ones thrice. The Royal guards couldn’t move for they were paralyzed and frightened thus he was the one who were able to save them. His General Uncle was pleased and he earned the promotion.

The vampires had been hiding since the last Holy War where the humans who fought for the good were not soldiers but priests. The Elders as they were called. They were the ones who have discovered the two bloodlines of the fanged ones. The Crimson Haven, the oldest bloodline, only a few knew of their whereabouts and if they even exist. They were believe to be opposed to the draining of blood and killing of humans. Believing that humans and fanged ones could create a peaceful world. Their nobilities offered shelter and food in secrecy for those who are in need. Where the other bloodline disagrees and are usually behind the manslaughter of humans. The Red Compact, they were the converted descendants of the vampires that fought on the war, where their kin were killed. They were ruthless and savage. They exist everywhere yet also hiding. Bidding their time, planning their next invasion. Which was the reason why most men of England vowed to protect the innocents from the lurkers of the dark. In which Sherlock was partial, because there are evil in humans too. When he was twenty-five, his father, a general of the Reserved, was killed in action. Not by the fanged ones, but just humans. A drinking party gone wrong. Making him steel with his reasoning that humans are worse than vampires and resenting having anything to do with them. With the exception of her best friend Irene. With one more longing look at the town, he slung his rifle on his right shoulder and made his way on the back of the castle towards the forest.

He’s on the last step of the concrete stairs when he heard it. Again. The soft sound of a violin filling the night air. He was he could say captivated by it and so he followed the sound from where it came from. His feet dragged him into a wide clearing surrounded by trees. A single huge rock was in the middle of it illuminated by the moonlight. And on the top of the rock there perched like a fairy was a girl. No a slender woman in a white night dress. Her hair being kissed by the night wind. Her eyes were closed while dragging her bow to the strings of the violin creating the sweetest and saddest sound of music he had ever heard. The girl stopped playing at the moment he stopped frozen on his steps. He was rewarded by the most beautiful sight of a pair of blue eyes softly looking at him. Sherlock didn’t even noticed that he was holding his breath when the girl finally spoke with the most calming voice he had ever heard.

“A pleasant evening, Lieutenant Holmes.” The woman greeted him, smiling. A mischievous smile as her sharp fangs shone in the moonlight.

“I am Haylin Elizabeth Montgomery. And I have come out of my haven to bring you grave news.” Her expression changed into a really grave one. Her silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight. And Sherlock know better than to interrupt.

“A third bloodline of my kin has been established by The Red Compact,” Haylin continued.

“My resources have reported that they are planning for another Holy War and I’m afraid your people couldn’t stop them… alone.” 

_Shit_. Sherlock cursed to himself. He cleared his throat and looked straight into those silver eyes.

“Why would I even trust you? And have you forgotten that WE defeated your savage kin in the last War? We’ve lost a lot of innocent lives but we still prevailed. And just like that, we’ll do what we kept doing.” 

It felt like weeks since he had talked just by saying those. He adjusted his rifle on his shoulder.

The vampire searched his eyes and spoke.

“But wouldn’t you want to end all of this once and for all? All these threats to your humanity. I could provide you what you needed that only my bloodline can give.”

Haylin started walking towards him but he couldn’t move. He stood frozen as the fanged ones stopped inches away from him.

“And with that I need you, to be able to do it.” 

_Double shit._

Because right there and then Sherlock knew. He knew he was chosen. He knew where this would end. For no one can escape the only woman and the last living vampire from the oldest bloodline of the fanged ones. And who is he to refuse? This is a sacrifice he would make to fulfill his duties as an armed force. And if conniving with another vampire ensures this he’ll make sure he’ll succeed once and for all.

He was about to say something when he heard footsteps from behind.

Sherlock unstrap his rifle and pointed it at the blank space leading to the darker part of the forest.

“Really love, you’re going to shoot me with that?” The familiar voice from the woods echoed around him.

“Irene?” He called out while lowering his rifle. A slender body of a female wearing a navy blue uniform walked into the moonlit path of the clearing.

“Damn you Holmes, you know you can’t kill me with that.” Irene grinned then she chide, “Human right?”

Sherlock missed the mischievous tone from Irene’s voice.

“Of course, Adler.”

He closed his eyes and huffed to release the tension from his body. He strapped his rifle back and turned towards the rock. He felt Irene moved forward behind him.

“What are you even doing here?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He replied, sternly. “Let’s go home, Sergeant.” And together they went into the yard towards the front of the castle. Sherlock unconsciously turned his head slowly to look at the castle and saw Haylin smiling at him from the balcony.

It was not more than a year that the three of them became friends. Sherlock introduced Haylin to Irene and the girls got along well instantly. Irene knew that Haylin is a vampire. She is Sherlock’s best friend after all. He couldn’t really hide a secret from her with the exception of his and Haylin’s plan. He grew up with Irene almost together. He was six and Irene was five when they met. Irene’s father was also a general from the Irish Reserved. They went to school together, university and both of them graduated with highest honors. Irene joined the forces two years after Sherlock joined. And so he knew exactly when his best friend _changed_. It was when he and Haylin’s relationship also changed.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Irene stormed out of her room where he was seated on the couch. He paid her a visit to inform her about their complete plan for that night. He was going to be converted.

“Irene would you calm down?” He said. “You’ll wake the streets!”

“Damn you, Sherlock. You know-You know!“ Sherlock could see the tears threatening to flow in his best friend’s eyes.

“I know.” He replied softly.

“Then why?! Why does she have to choose you?!” Irene’s teeth pressed hard on her lower lip, that Sherlock worried she might injure it.

“Irene,” He lowered his voice and spoke calmly. “We already talked about this.”

His best friend slouched on the chair and wept. He stood up and went to hug her.

“I’m sorry. I hope you’d understand. I thought you’d understand.”

Sherlock knew that Irene fancied girls. It was when they’re on their teens that she told him the truth. _“Boys are boring and girls are more fun to be with. So you’re safe with me, Sher!”_ He smiled at the memory of her endearment. But how he regret not telling Irene the truth about Haylin’s plan of converting him. Now it was about to point towards a rocky road of their friendship. After some time he felt Irene relaxed. He then removed his arms from her shoulders.

He watched his best friend compose herself.

“Oh I do, understand, Holmes.” Irene said as she stood up and looked down at his eyes. Hers are the contrast of Sherlock’s ocean, it was gray and stormy.

“I do understand, Sherlock.” She continued coldly.

“And I hope you won’t regret this.” With that Sherlock watched Irene retreat to her room leaving him deep in thoughts behind.

He returned to the ruined castle with the moonlight once again lighting his path. He closed his eyes and feel the breeze of the night wind.

 _This will be the last time I will be embraced by you._ He whispered to the wind.

He then went inside towards the room where Haylin waited. He found her sitting on the side of her bed facing the balcony’s door. The bed was partially lit by moonlight passing through the glass. His thoughts went back to Irene’s cold voice and the pain of abandoning her friend behind. And yet when Haylin turned to him and smiled, he knew he had made the right choice. He knew what he is about to do. This is also for Irene and his brother to be safe. For his town to be saved from the brewing attack. And most of all, he knew what he felt. The vampire stood up and walked to him slowly. Like the first time she did when they met. She held him. He held her. Their lips parted and kissed hungrily. Their arms undressed each other slowly. And when he laid her on her bed and drowned at the calmness of Haylin’s eyes. He knew it’s not just a sacrifice. It was love that he’ll sacrifice.

_Hands full of caresses, two bodies become one_

_The coldness of the night became the warmth of the sun_

_That feeling of bliss, tears from a kiss_

_Slowly engulfed my existence like flames on our lips_

_And if this would be the last feeling that I would be able to feel_

_I accept it with a promise that would remain as I live_

_Of fangs and pleasure_

_Bonded by blood, united by pain_

_Forever as one, always…_


	2. Bonded By Blood, United By Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock felt the first change when he bolted awake thirsty. He clawed on his throat like it could lessen what he feels. And yet he knows what he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I have been here before  
> I know this room, I’ve walked this floor  
> I used to live alone before I knew you  
> I’ve seen your flag on the marble arch  
> Love is not a victory march  
> It’s a cold and it’s a broken “Hallelujah”  
> (Rufus Wainwright)
> 
> \--Staying up late is really a bad idea. But you didn't just know how much you amde me happy for clicking "Chapter 2 + Go."

Sherlock felt the first change when he bolted awake thirsty. He clawed on his throat like it could lessen what he feels. And yet he knows what he needs.

_Blood._

Although Haylin said that in order for Sherlock to be a fully converted vampire, he needs to drink her blood before dawn. Basically, that’s how an Old Blood converts their Chosen. He closed his eyes as that dreadful feeling started to crawl on his chest. But still he tried to dismiss the thought. There are more important things to ponder. And the fact that he needs to plan a counterattack to that new established bloodline adds to the weight of the deal he has made. He thought of his mates and his family. What would his Uncle think of him? A traitor? Would they even listen to him when he explains about the deal? How he became a vampire? How he needed to be one of the fanged ones to be able to win this brewing war? An image of his Uncle with fear in his eyes made his body shiver.

_He have to understand. I have done this for them to be saved. He thought._

Sherlock rubbed his hands to his face and noted the changes that is now taking effect in his body. Sharp senses, eyesight, hearing, his skin seemed loss of tanned color. His complexion is now beginning to pale. The conversion took almost until midnight. He looked at the wall clock and marked the time of the ungodly hour that he woke up to. The first thing he remembered was going up to the castle, to the vampire’s room and reaching to Haylin’s embrace. The heated exchange between them fresh on his memory. Her soft gasps as he penetrate her. Her sweet moans as he rolled his hips unto her. It was all etched in his memory. Until the moment came when she sank her fangs to his left shoulder. Her saliva filled with the fluid of desire. His own screams of pleasure rang to his ears. And they both reached the edge of the cliff and fell into each other’s arms. The last thing he remembered was he felt very tired that he barely heard Haylin’s soft voice lulling him to sleep. His strength was slowly coming back but he still needs a bit more time to move normally. A funny thought because he knew he’s no longer normal. He’s no longer human. The things he heard before when vampires bit their victims were even used to scare human prisoners. But he never felt that way when Haylin bit her. Come to think of it. He’s been awake for some time but he couldn’t feel Haylin’s presence. He swallowed on his dry parched throat and looked around the darkened room. He stood and picked up his clothes that were discarded earlier and put it on. His neck still coated with his own blood but he no longer feel the pain. When he’s already decent he walked slowly towards the balcony door and opening it. His nose was welcomed by the weak smell of Haylin’s blood and a weakening heartbeat. He panicked. He knows how half of the Holy Council still doesn’t trust The Crimson Haven and there’s still an order for them to be executed. He ran to the balcony and his eyes searched the yard. His eyes found the rock where a year ago he first met the oldest vampire in Fordshire. He felt relief when he saw that same vampire perched on the rock. The violin in her left hand and the bow on the lower part of the rock. She was clutching her right side and was staring at something towards the edge of the clearing. The clouds rolled by making way to the place the vampire was staring. It occurs to him that Haylin is staring at someone. And that someone was Irene. He almost felt the same relief until his eyes glanced on her hands, gripping hard at something.

As if sensing his presence, Irene’s eyes found his. Her stare cold and the expression on her face mixed with pain and hurt. Sherlock flicked his eyes on what Irene was holding. Dread filled him once again as he realised what it was. It was a pair of silver daggers, her weapon when they’re on The Hunt. It was his gift to her when she joined the forces. And those daggers were coated with blood. Haylin’s blood. The smell calmed his senses because it’s the same blood that is now on his system. He looked at Haylin, now crouching on the rock. He could hear her shallow breathing and the slow flow of her blood.

Before he could speak to Haylin, he caught a fast movement on the corner of his eye.

It was Irene. She somehow managed to reach Haylin in a blink of an eye. She crouched beside Haylin and pulled the hair at the back of the vampire’s head.

“Really, Sherlock.” Irene’s cold eyes regarded him.

“You’re fashionably late this time.”

“Irene… What have you done to her?!” His voice boomed in the clearing and he was even surprised with himself when he jump down the balcony gracefully.

Irene rather pleased than threatened answered him, “Not bad, Lieutenant. I see you’re doing great at your heroic act.” Sherlock dismissed her sarcastic tone.

“Get. Away. From. Her.”. He lowered his voice and walked slowly towards the rock.

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE HOLMES.” Irene said.

He felt panic in her voice but alarmed when Irene positioned the dagger towards Haylin’s chest hovering and ready to strike.

“One WRONG move and she’ll end up dying the second time around.” Come Irene’s threat.

Sherlock looked at Haylin. His eyes found hers surprised at the calmness of it.

**_You can’t deal with her right now, Sherlock… You’re not fully converted.._ **

Says Haylin’s voice inside his head.

“W-What..” He stammered as he looked at her.

**_She’s no longer our Irene… She now.. belongs to the Bloodmoon’s._ **

Sherlock looked up at Irene and winced at the look of menace on her face.

“Bloodmoon.” He echoed.

“That’s right.” Irene confirmed, letting go of Haylin’s hair, as she straightened up. Haylin whimpered her hand clutched to her side preventing the gush of blood from her wound.

“I am now one of the newly converted member of the Bloodmoon Compact. A bloodchild of Haylin and Knight Moon. Our father and Master. And you, Sherlock Holmes. I am ordered to kill you. Before you become a threat.”

**_I’m sorry.. I couldn’t.. I didn’t tell you.._** Haylin spoke in his head once again.

**_He had my blood extracted and he gave it to her.. along with his._ **

Tears fell from Haylin’s eyes. Sherlock felt the protective feeling he have for Irene before. He couldn’t believe what he had heard. He felt furious. How could Irene do this to herself? What had happened to his best friend? Irene’s declaration shook him up that he almost fail to notice the fanged ones lurking behind him. He was grabbed in the arms by two vampires, also Bloodmoon’s, but newly converted strength didn’t fail him. He grabbed on the arm of the vampire on his left using his right hand, twisted its head and slammed it on the grass. Hearing a crack, Sherlock reached out on the pocket of his pants and drew out his very own silver dagger. He stabbed the vampire on the heart with much force and speed and dropped the body on the grass. The vampire on his right reached out for his hair but his instinct guided him to stab the vampire in its left side causing it to whimper and drop dead, again on the ground. He caught sight of the bodies and his bloodied hands when he heard an applause. It was Irene.

“Bravo, Sherlock.” Irene said.

“You’re really exceptional that I’ve changed my mind—“Sherlock saw Irene close her eyes for a second the n blinked away the wetness in her eyes.

Sherlock noticed Irene glancing down the town. He followed her eyes and saw that a dozen of Forces, carrying torchlights and what he could made of are silver harpoons, walking towards the path of the castle.

“The order had been dismissed.” He heard her speak slowly.

He turned to Irene, his eyes field with hurt, “What? Are you afraid now?”

His best friend turned to her and smiled. Sherlock thought his old friend was back until she spoke.

“If I can’t have her… Sherlock..”

She slowly reached out to the pouch he hadn’t noticed she was carrying.

“Neither can you. “And the last thing Sherlock saw before his eyes were clouded with black smoke was Irene stabbing Haylin with the silver dagger on her chest, and the blonde vampire moaned laying still on the ground.


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was about to reply when a gush of wind knocked him out. Suddenly, Haylin had him trapped on his legs. His throat pinned by an alarming weight that was Haylin’s hand preventing him to breathe. He doesn’t even had the chance to admire the strength and swiftness of the vampire. For his own silver dagger has now been trusted in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
> You saw her bathing on the roof  
> Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
> She tied you to a kitchen chair  
> She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
> And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah” 
> 
> (Rufus Wainwright)

For the second time that night, Sherlock Holmes woke up with the smell of blood arousing his system.

His mind made the quick thinking strategy he is famous for.

 _I am a vampire._ He thought. Then the thoughts went to, Irene, the silver dagger, and Haylin being stabbed.

_Haylin._

He opened his eyes in search for Haylin. And he found her lying still, arm’s length to him.

He looked around and found no one. He turned his head to look at the patrol making their way now around the other side of the castle. He doesn’t have much time. He tried to stand up and although he’s bruised he managed to get to Haylin. They have to get out of there before the patrol sees them. Certainly, they know a vampire when they see one. And it wouldn’t be good if Sherlock wouldn’t be able to fight back when he tries to explain their situation and it will gone bad. The odds are high that it will get bad. He drop to his knees and cradled Haylin’s head to his chest. He looped his arms on her waist, careful not to add pressure on the wound on the other vampire’s side.

“Haylin,” he called.

“Can you hear me?” He caressed her cheeks and the girl started to move. She must have lost consciousness due to blood loss. Sherlock saw Haylin’s eyes blink away the tears that are still in her eyes.

“Sherlock..” She said his name, smiling weakly.

“Hey..” He replied softly.,“Tell me what can I do?” The vampire winced as she tried to reach Sherlock’s face.

Sherlock held her hand and put her palm to his cheek, not letting go of his grip.

“You…have to..” The vampire closed her eyes momentarily and looked at Sherlock with determined gray eyes.

“Yes, tell me.” He gripped her hand that was holding his cheek, searching for warmth but found none.

“You know what to do. You have to..” Haylin paused and her stare at Sherlock soften.

Sherlock cut her off as he comes to his realisation of what should happen,

“I have to die.” He replied.

Haylin caressed his cheek softly, “Yes…”

Sherlock was surprised at the calmness he felt. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Haylin’s cold palm on his face. And then he breathe out. “Okay. I’ll die.”

Sherlock helped Haylin up and he arranged her in a sitting position, her back behind the strong figure of the rock shadowing the moonlight. He stood up reached out for his dagger that was thrown away in the early encounter and was about to prepare himself when Haylin held her hand.

“Lieutenant Holmes,” She said softly looking at him.

“You are one of the bravest man I have ever met, in all of my life in this world.”

Sherlock smiled, it was something that he haven’t heard before. Even his Uncle only showed his affection to Sherlock just by showering him with medals of valor and promotions.

He was about to reply when a gush of wind knocked him out. Suddenly, Haylin had him trapped on his legs. His throat pinned by an alarming weight that was Haylin’s hand preventing him to breathe. He doesn’t even had the chance to admire the strength and swiftness of the vampire. For his own silver dagger has now been trusted in his heart.

“And I am proud that I have chosen you.” The vampire didn’t waste a beat and twisted the dagger. Sherlock choked on his gasp as blood came out gushing out of his chest. He tried to squirm but failed, the dagger shattering his insides. He tried to hold onto the dagger as the last of his strength fades away.

The vampire pulled out the weapon from his chest and turned it onto her wrist. Sherlock watched as Haylin’s blood flowed slowly from her wrist down to her arms. She spared a glance at Haylin’s eyes, a mirror of the serene calmness of the impending dawn. He felt Haylin’s blood on his lips as a metallic taste that he choked as it continue to flow through his throat. Drowning his senses, filling his mind, engulfing his soul. He felt his teeth started to itch, and he it graze the wound from Haylin’s wrist. He heard the vampire moaned sofly, whispering encouragements as he opened his mouth even more to accept his fate. It was then that he thought he heard it in the whisper of the wind, This’ll be the last time that you will be embraced by me..

 _Slow thump of a beat, one beat, two beats, three beats, and four and so on._ Sherlock counted in his mind.

He felt his strength crawling back to his spine. He continued counting his hearts beat per minute and lost count.

 _I still have a heart then._ He thought.

He could feel the hole on his chest closing on his chest. And he is aware of someone gazing at him.

_Not a threat. He thought._

He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings until his eyes found Haylin.

She was smiling at him and his eyes drops from time to time. Sherlock stood up towering on the vampire. His long hair swaying on the breeze he barely felt. His eyes a piercing color of grey and silver and ocean. His night shirt crumpled, his bare chest exposed and now had a fading purple bruise caused by the silver dagger. But the crumpled skin around it is still there. A reminder of his sacrifice.

Once again he kneeled beside Haylin. The vampire regarded her with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry I have to..do that.” She said wincing.

“I understand.” He replied. “My Uncle once said, ‘Strike when they are unaware.’”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow weakly, “Isn’t that treachery?” Sherlock smiled.

She tries to move but Sherlock held her still, “Stop moving. You need to tell me everything that can cure—“ Sherlock’s eyes narrowed as he took notice of the burns on Haylin’s arms.

Startled, he looked at the other vampire. “Haylin, what is thi—” A shot of heat prickled his hands. He jumped away as Haylin’s body as it started to disintegrate into ashes.

“HAYLIN!” He called in a panic.

“Go away Sherlock!” Haylin shouted back exhausted, her tears glistening into her eyes.

“But I need you to know something.” She spoke weakly.

Sherlock nodded unable to form any words.

“Do you believe in another life?” She asked slowly.

Sherlock dumbfounded by the sudden question, “W-What?”

“We will see each other again.” She said, as her arms started to fade away.

“H-Haylin..” Sherlock stammered.

“And by that time,” Her lower body fades…

“You can still continue protecting me you know?” She smiled. Sherlock tried to reach out his hand as Haylin tried to reach out too. Her eyes fixed on him.

“Promise me, Sherlock. You will do anything to stop this.”

“I… I will.” Sherlock replied.

“Good. I’m relieved.” She sighed. Their hands almost touching. “I don’t believe in Vampire’s luck but I believe that fate led me to you and you to me. And once again again, Sherlock. It will happen.”

Sherlock grabbed her hand but the wind carried it fading away.

He moved forward almost staggering. ”H-Haylin…” He wanted to cry but the wetness was just there in his eyes.

“Live on, Sherlock Holmes Montgomery.” He heard her say. With that he watched the vampire closed her eyes and smiled as the wind carried her only known existence away from him.

Sherlock stood still looking embracing himself as he would’ve held Haylin.

His thoughts instantly clouded by the happy memories of them together with a voice inside his head saying, **_Remember me, my love.._**

_I will love, Bonded by blood, united by pain_

_Forever as one, always…_  
________________________________________

Sherlock returned to the castle and locked himself on Haylin’s bedroom.

He tried to search inside him of grief, pain, hurt, any emotion at all, but fails.

 _Is this how to become fully one of them?_ He thought.

On the back of his mind, he still think he have to grieve. He loved Haylin. That was true. But it seems being a vampire has rob him off of emotions. He sat on the bed that he still remember of sharing it with her. His then warmth contrast on her cold body. How fast the flashbacks returning to him, the same as it leaving him. His thoughts becoming blank and then it comes again. Sherlock covered his face with his palms.

 _No. Stop. Think Sherlock! Think! This will not help._ He scolded himself.

He thought of sending a word to his Uncle. His Uncle. What would be his reaction if he learns of what happened to Sherlock? He took a glance at the bedside table and his eyes found an envelope beside the lamp. It was in between what seemed to be a small size old leather book. He walked towards it slowly and took it in his hands. His name was written on engraved lettering that he recognized as Haylin’s handwriting. It must have been written when he was knocked out. He opened the envelope curiously as he couldn’t find any emotion to fit what he’s feeling that moment but of curiosity. He unfolded the old parchment, sat on the chair and read. 

_“Dearest Sherlock,_

_If you are reading this then I might have faded away. Yes, there is a term when an Old Blood perishes. We turn into ashes. I hope I couldn’t say that you wouldn’t… in time. But, you see, fate has its own road to where it points people no matter how painful it would be. As much as I wanted this letter to be as a ‘get to know me’ before I fade away. I couldn’t. This isn’t about me Sherlock. It’s now about you. So let’s get to business. I told you that the new bloodline has been established by The Red Compact. With this envelope is a small book, which contains the list of the dates of the known shipments of the blood bags to be used in the converting process of a human to vampire. The blood, as my council told me, came from the unknown leader that started this all.”_ _Knight Moon._ He remembered, then continued reading.

 _“And he plans to mix this blood with an Old Blood. And that meant, me, Sherlock.”_ He closed his eyes as the memory of Haylin under Irene’s grip invaded his mind. The information Irene given to Haylin during their conversation that she relayed to him through verbal mind link has now been etched in his head, creating its own room labeled as ‘Knight Moon’.

_“All of the information I have gathered together with my council is written on that book. No matter what happens Sherlock, do not lose the book. It’s not just the lists that are important but also my ancestor has written a secret passage on that book. It was a spell that has been passed through generation that only an Old Blood could perform but if it goes to the wrong hands, I can only imagine what they would do to you, as the now remaining Old Blood, just to get that spell work. I was told when I was a child that it wasn’t a threat to humans but to the vampires, and that includes, you. But anyway, it would only reveal itself in a certain circumstance that I haven’t been told because when the book was handed to me, we were never at war. How I wish I had known how it would be, so that I could help you with it._

_I apologize that I wouldn’t be able to fight with you in this war. But know that I am always with you. I wish.. I wish we had more time, Sherlock. But time, it was something I have never treasured before. But now I couldn’t let my regrets overcome my responsibility. Just as you shouldn’t let revenge took over the new life you will soon be living.”_ Sherlock pauses and closed his eyes and breathe. There were only a few lines left.

_“Live, Sherlock Holmes Montgomery. And fulfill your duty. Save your town, your people even if you lose your life in the way. That’s the life principle of an Old Blood.”_

He folded the parchment and slid it back to the envelope, laying it on the table. He then reached for the book and caressed its leather cover. He opened it to the first page as a piece of torn paper fell from it on the floor. He picked it up and read what was written.

_“My love, It would never let me sleep,_

_If this secret I would keep,_

_So carry it with you, wherever you may be,_

_I love you, forever, for eternity,_

_Bonded by blood, united by pain_

_Forever as one, always… ”_

_-Haylin Elizabeth Montgomery_

The morning sunlight lifted the shadows in the ruined castle’s balcony. Sherlock smiled, as tears finally fell from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the first of whatever this is. Thank you for reading a bunch of words with me. I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction. I admit that I am never confident when I wrote this. I wrote this without planning anything. The idea of this fic was loosely based on the anime' I watched before. Seriously, this is just me trying so hard to write. I should also mention that I don't really know how to approach the smut part and so you have witnessed, me, replacing that part with a poem. Hahaha. I KNOW. That's actually a poetic approach that gone bad. So sorry! I accept violent reactions because this all my doing anyway. Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> EDIT: 01/15/19 
> 
> I've wrapped my head on a final title FINALLY. xD


End file.
